


city of lights

by heavydirrtysoul



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, OT21 (NCT), Slice of Life, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, chicago love, corporate job, jaehyun you flirtatious little, johnny is done and so am i, johnny is not an idol, lee taeyong is a philiospher, nct is a little bit smaller, no paring as it would be a spoiler haha, normal job normal taxes, the one where johnny didnt debut, they do promote in the states though, yuta who is yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydirrtysoul/pseuds/heavydirrtysoul
Summary: “You said it with full seriousness and I live by that, hyung. The city isn't yours, as long as it's not full of lights.”
Kudos: 3





	city of lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just know that English is not my first language it's not even a second and I am so sorry if it does sound wonky?)

_ “What do you mean by saying that there are no free seats for that session? It’s a Skype session, there's no need for me to sit in a freaking training room, Steve!... Yes, I am calm, very calm right now… Obviously! I wanted that for the past four months!... Oh, yeah, yeah, I recall… No, surely not, why would I get upset? I’m pretty sure you have another special plan in mind…. It wasn't sarcastic, I'm just being honest as-... Well, fuck me then” _ Johnny threw his headphones on the desk, and squeezed the tip of his nose while disconnecting the chat and locking the computer.

**_Breathe in, breath out. You've got this._ **

“Hey, you good? You seem kinda… I don't know, distracted maybe?” Peter came up to Johnny's desk with two cups of americano in both hands. “Fancy a drink?”

“It’s nothing, Steve pulled me out of the training again. Thanks.” Johnny took the cup and sipped a little; the liquid was pleasantly warm and bitter, just as Suh liked. “I just feel like I'm stuck, you know.” He added, smiling without a trace of happiness. 

Peter sent an apologetic grimace and drank the coffee. 

“I know how it feels now, Johnny boy, but look, it'll pass, they'll pull you out of this hell of a team to do better things, and then you'll show Steve that he missed having a star, you know that, right?”

“Yeah… I don’t think it works that way, but thanks Pete, I owe you.” Johnny spun in his chair and went back to the computer. As he typed his password in ( _ SeoulIsSeoul95 _ because nobody in this goddamn company would come up with this), he was seriously considering giving up and quitting the job. 

It was the fourth time his request for training was declined, and even though the first three times weren't also quite nice, he thought he's too new to be taken into consideration while planning those. But as time went by, his hopes went up to be then crushed into the ground.

John sighed into the cup he was still holding by his mouth and opened a new Word document. 

_ Dear Steven Matterson, Please accept this letter as formal notification that I am resigning from my position as…. _


End file.
